


Darkness and Dragons

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Action, Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Noir, Blood, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lyrium Addiction, PTSD, Romance, Ship, Substance Abuse, Violence, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherford, ex-Templar, joins a strange underground movement with loose ties to the chantry, and finds himself involved in something much bigger than he expected.</p><p>Fen'an was just a bard, hired to sing and spy on the Divine's Conclave, but soon got lost in a deep and twisting plotline she can barely follow herself.</p><p>Noir Universe retelling of DA:I with Cullavellan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> DAI retelling with F!Trevelyan/Cullen slowburn - I know there's hundreds of these (I've read pretty much all of them tbh) so heres another one to add to the pile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Noir 'verse and want to get in on some Dragon Age Noire Cullavellan action! Right now this is just a test piece, not the full chapter, but I wanted to post this for now while I work on the rest of it. So, enjoy, I guess! And watch this space for updates!
> 
> (Not beta'd, so please point out any mistakes if you see them!)

 

 

> _Cullen stared at the rapidly melting ice cube in the bottom of his glass, glad he had nothing it would dilute, as he carefully listened to those around him. The murmur of quietly suspicious conversations enveloped him, mingling with the clinking glasses and sultry tones of the bar singer in the corner stage, dagger strapped to her thigh.This was Kirkwall, he thought with a sigh. His home for the significant future. Apostates and Abominations running rampant, needing an iron fist. He scowled, looking up at those around him. Anyone here might be an Apostate, an Abomination ready to shoot him down._

 

And yet here he sat, with something much more dilutable in his glass, the same hushed conversations, same sultry singers. How little had changed, but how much. Cullen downed his drink in a swift flick, waving Flissa over for a quick replacement. His hat swung low over his eyes, thumb caught in suspenders, he surveyed the crowd with a trained eye. Not that it was his business anymore. The Haven bars held a different atmosphere to those of Kirkwall, a bigger, seedier city by far. The Singing Maiden still held it’s edge, however; he could feel more than one unfriendly stare, more than a few side eyes as he downed his second drink and got up to leave, tossing the coins onto the bar as he buttoned his coat and collected his umbrella, stepping out into the dirty grey-brown slush of city snow.

“You’re up late.”   
The familiar voice emerged from the darkness beside him as he strode along the pavement, matching his steps. “I could say the same for you, Seeker.” He allowed a small smirk and glance as he looked at Cassandra walking beside him, almost unreadable in the murky glow from the streetlights. “Nightingale has news. Divine is on their way.”  
  
“I’m prepared. You know I am.”  
  
Cassandra scoffed.”Like you have much to do anyway.”  
  
“You’d be surprised. Logistics were never your strong suit.”

“And it is yours?”  
  
“I would hope you thought so, considering you’re the one who hired me after all.”

“I suppose.”  
  
With that, the Seeker turned away, returning to the darkness as quickly as she arrived. She always did that, he noticed. Never a proper hello, goodbye, or common courtesy. It had been the same when they had first met.  


 

> _“Knight-Commander Cullen.” The unfamiliar accent shocked him out of his stupor, analysing the piles of paperwork in front of him with a weary eye._  
>    
> _“That wasn’t a question.”_  
>    
> _“You would be correct.”He looked up to see the face of a woman in a neat suit, fedora under her arm and matching brown brogues polished to an unnatural shine in comparison to her dull brown-yellow pinstripe suit and waistcoat._  
>    
> _“Can I help you?” The weariness was evident in his voice, and the smudges beneath his eyes, as he studied the woman before him, noting her cropped hair and large scars along her cheek. She was not playing._  
>    
> _“I have a proposition for you.”_


End file.
